


[Fanvid] Stretched On Your Grave

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne





	[Fanvid] Stretched On Your Grave

[xvid](https://app.box.com/s/hin39ntsziwg4ifw6uem), 64MB - performed by Dead Can Dance.

I think this is the best vid I've ever made. I'd had the song in my head as a "find something to vid to this" kind of thing for years, and then _Supernatural_ just dropped into my lap.

Pretty sure this was made for Vividcon 2007.


End file.
